Ryuto the Werewolf
by edwardsandreas
Summary: When a boy is taking in by hellsing he learns that he is not a normal human he is actually a werewolf and Alucard wants to teach him how to control his supernatural powers or he will turn into an out of control rampaging beast Ryuto will face many foes and meet new allies and find many secrets about himself. Ryuto must learn about the balance of night and day and find truelove.
1. Chapter 1 The beginnig

Ryuto the werewolf

Chapter 1

It was a full moon night the owls were hooting the wind was wailing and in a town in japan a bunch of teenage boys that just came back from a karate tournament were now heading to an arcade to celebrate their victory. Wow did you see when Ryuto made that roundhouse kick said (Riku) yeah I never thought he will pull it off. Hey I saw Sakura checking you ryuto I think she likes you said (Daichi)hey lets head towards the arcade its way closer lets head down that alley it a shortcut to it will get there in no time flat said Haku (Haku) who with me (group) whatever you say.

Alucard POV

Well I haven't located those vampire but I do think I know where they are head cause they left out a trail for us (on a small headset) very well Alucard just make sure you find those vampires and destroy them before they start feasting on people (Alucard) as you wish my master oh there is one thing I need to tell you master (sir Integra) yes Alucard (Alucard) there have been reports and sightings of wolf like creatures around the city should I check it out after I kill these vampire (sir Integra) do as you must kill those bloody bastards.

Ryuto POV

Hey you guys do you think this is a good idea going into this alley. (Sora) What are you afraid about were almost close to the arcade. (Ryuto) I'm not scared it's just I have this feeling were beaning watch. (Haku) Hold on guys theirs seems to be someone up ahead. (Draco)Who do you think it could be theirs four of them? (Sora) maybe their hobos or some older teens.

Vampires POV

Well, well, well if it's just a bunch of kids thinking they can come to our turf. (Haku) Who the hell do you think you are this isn't your turf. (Vampire 1) Oh tough one aren't you let me introduce ourselves my name is Naraku and that tall guy over their wearing glasses is Luke Valentine and his brother with the hat with an eye on it is Jan Valentine and the girl with the dragon tattoo might be someone you might know is Ten-Ten. (group) gasp.

Ryuto POV

How is that possible (in Ryuto mind) everyone is shock of how can Ten-Ten be one of those guys. (out of Ryuto mind) (Luke) it's a shame of how you all see fellow classmate as a vampire. (Sora) No way do vampires exist. (Jan) Well now you little twerps are now seeing vampires right now which might be your last because right now we are really hungry. (in Ryuto mind) Uh-Oh were in big trouble now.


	2. Chapter 2 A Bloodstain night and TF

Warning I Don't own Hellsing oh and Rip van winkle is in this chapter but is called ten-ten because its her nick name.

Ryuto the werewolf

Chapter 1

It was a full moon night the owls were hooting the wind was wailing and in a town in japan a bunch of teenage boys that just came back from a karate tournament were now heading to an arcade to celebrate their victory. Wow did you see when Ryuto made that roundhouse kick said (Riku) yeah I never thought he will pull it off. Hey I saw Sakura checking you ryuto I think she likes you said (Daichi)hey lets head towards the arcade its way closer lets head down that alley it a shortcut to it will get there in no time flat said Haku (Haku) who with me (group) whatever you say.

Alucard POV

Well I haven't located those vampire but I do think I know where they are head cause they left out a trail for us (on a small headset) very well Alucard just make sure you find those vampires and destroy them before they start feasting on people (Alucard) as you wish my master oh there is one thing I need to tell you master (sir Integra) yes Alucard (Alucard) there have been reports and sightings of wolf like creatures around the city should I check it out after I kill these vampire (sir Integra) do as you must kill those bloody bastards.

Ryuto POV

Hey you guys do you think this is a good idea going into this alley. (Sora) What are you afraid about were almost close to the arcade. (Ryuto) I'm not scared it's just I have this feeling were beening watch. (Haku) Hold on guys theirs seems to be someone up ahead. (Draco)Who do you think it could be theirs four of them? (Sora) maybe their hobos or some older teens.

Vampires POV

Well, well, well if it's just a bunch of kids thinking they can come to our turf. (Haku) Who the hell do you think you are this isn't your turf. (Vampire 1) Oh tough one aren't you let me introduce ourselves my name is Naraku and that tall guy over their wearing glasses is Luke Valentine and his brother with the hat with an eye on it is Jan Valentine and the girl with the dragon tattoo might be someone you might know is Ten-Ten. (group) gasp.

Ryuto POV

How is that possible (in Ryuto mind) everyone is shock of how can Ten-Ten be one of those guys. (out of Ryuto mind) (Luke) it's a shame of how you all see fellow classmate as a vampire. (Sora) No way do vampires exist. (Jan) Well now you little twerps are now seeing vampires right now which might be your last because right now we are really hungry. (in Ryuto mind) Uh-Oh were in big trouble now.


End file.
